27abb34fandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind
This brilliant super-villain has one thing on his mind: to overcome his arch nemesis, Metro Man, the city's local superhero. Megamind is enormously creative in his efforts to destroy Metro Man and repeatedly kidnaps Metro Man's girlfriend, Roxanne. To his credit, however, Megamind remains certain that one day very soon, he will triumph. As our story will reveal, it seems his day has finally come... Biography Megamind is a super-intelligent alien who, at only eight days old, is sent to Earth by his parents as his home planet is destroyed by a black hole. He crash lands in the Prison for the Criminally Gifted at Metro City, thanks to another infant alien similarly sent from a different planet. Megamind is forced to grow up with criminals, who taught him to view cops as the bad guys and prisoners as the good ones (via flash cards). At some point in his childhood he was allowed to go to a normal school, were he became a neglected outcast, due to his destructive intellect, with his piranha-like sidekick Minion as his only friend. Realizing that he is only gifted in causing trouble, and jealous of all of the attention and praise young Metro Man receives, Megamind becomes a supervillain to rival Metro Man, though he is thwarted on a regular basis. During one of his many attempts to defeat Metro Man, Megamind kidnaps news reporter Roxanne Ritchi and uses her as bait to lure Metro Man into the city observatory where Megamind intends to kill him with a death ray. When Metro Man is then seemingly killed by the death-ray, Megamind is initially thrilled that he has defeated his archenemy, and he proceeds to live the criminal dream life, taking over town hall and plundering the city. However, he soon grows depressed over the fact that without someone to fight, his life as a supervillain no longer has any purpose. Megamind runs into a museum curator named Bernard while destroying the Metro Man Museum and, trying to avoid Roxanne, disguises himself as him, dehydrating the real Bernard. Roxanne inadvertently inspires him to create a new superhero to fight, which he does using a serum of Metro Man's DNA. Hoping to uncover any evil plans Megamind has for the city, Roxanne breaks into Megamind's lair and fights with him over a syringe gun containing the serum, which is accidentally fired and injected into Roxanne's cameraman Hal Stewart Megamind manipulates Hal into becoming a superhero named Titan under the guise of being his "space dad", but at the same time falls in love with Roxanne and begins dating her while disguised as Bernard, even sharing some of his own past (although still disguised) with her. Megamind soon begins having second thoughts about being a villain, finding more enjoyment pursuing a relationship with Roxanne . Minion discovers this relationship and, worrying for his master's safety, quarrels with Megamind over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!". Frustrated, Megamind claims that he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. After Roxanne kisses "Bernard" on a date, Megamind's identity is accidentally exposed, causing Roxanne (who cannot reconcile his true emotional nature with his past evil deeds) to reject him. Heartbroken, Megamind follows through with his plan to fight Tighten. He prepares a large battle mech, puts on an elaborate cape -called "The Black Mamba"- Minion made for him before their quarrel, and makes a grand appearance in the town plaza. He ends up spending most of the day there waiting for Tighten to show up, before going to his apartment. By this time, Tighten has decided he would rather be a supervillain. Disgusted, Megamind provokes Tighten by revealing he is both the "space dad" and Bernard. Utterly furious at the fact that Megamind was the "intellectual dweeb" who got Roxanne's affections, Hal attacks with a vengeance, however unlike Metro Man, has no qualms with outright killing Megamind, and Megamind is forced to flee for his life. During the battle, Megamind attacks Tighten with a copper sphere, but is shocked to see Tighten escape it with ease. Confused and shocked about this inconsistency, Megamind convinces Roxanne to search for clues about his weaknesses in Metro Man's old hideout-which turns out to be the school where both Metro Man and Megamind went as children. There, they discover that Metro Man is still alive and learn that he faked his death (and his weakness to copper) so that he could retire from being a superhero. Megamind and Roxanne try to persuade Metro Man to defeat Tighten, but he refuses. Roxanne and Metro Man instead prompt Megamind to fight, but he refuses, still believing himself unworthy of assuming the hero role, and leaves to turn himself in to the prison that was his home since childhood. However, when Tighten kidnaps Roxanne, Megamind appeals to the warden to let him go to save her. When the warden adamantly refuses, Megamind acknowledges his distrust but pleads for the chance to spare Roxanne from his enemy's hate. The warden, in a suprise twist, reveals himself to be Minion, who has returned to support his friend upon seeing his true nature. The two set off for the final battle. Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process. Metro Man then miraculously shows up, but is actually Megamind in disguise. He manages to intimidate Tighten into fleeing the city, until he accidentally calls Metro City "Metrocity" (Megamind mispronounces simple words as he has no real contact with the outside world). After a beating from Tighten and getting flung into the air with the Defuser Gun (apparently to his death) which leads back to the first scene, Megamind defeats him by using his Dehydration gun to safely land in a fountain in Metro City's main square, and uses the Defuser Gun to remove Hal's unearned powers just before he can incinerate Roxanne. Minion is almost killed, but is saved when Megamind places him in the fountain. Hal ends up in Megamind's former prison cell, while Megamind is embraced by Metro City as its new defender. Roxanne accepts Megamind. Megamind decides he is deeply satisfied with his new role as the hero and Roxanne's beau, as a disguised Metro Man silently congratulates him. Physical description Megamind has blue skin, a large head, a very slim body, big green eyes and a black goatee. As a toddler, he wore a dark blue pajama with a light blue bolt on it until he grew older and had to wear a neon orange prison jumpsuit like the other inmates. His regular outfit consists on a black skin-tight leather suit with a blue bolt in the chest, black custom baby seal leather boots, black gloves with spikes and a high-collared black cape with spikes on the shoulder pads. His sleepwear consists on dark blue pajamas with biohazard symbols on it and fuzzy bat slippers. He takes Metro Man's white cape with him after finding his secret hideout and is seen wearing it at the end of the movie. In Megamind: The Button of Doom he made himself a new superhero suit similar to Metro Man's until Minion convinced him that he didn't need to imitate Metro Man to be the city's defensor and went back to wear his old black one. Personality and traits Megamind is smart, determined, egotistical, stubborn, childish and somewhat overdramatic. Even when he considered himself evil, he never hurt or killed anyone and even though he threatened Roxanne with alligators and several dangerous devices, he never actually harmed her, which is the reason of why she wasn't afraid of him. He tends to mispronounce words like "Metro City" as "Metrocity" and "School" as "Shool" as he lived his whole life either in jail or the Evil Lair and there are very few people which Megamind actually talks to. Relationships Parents ' ' Megamind's parents loved him very much. When he was just eight days old and their planet was being destroyed by a black hole they placed him in a escape pod along with his sidekick and his binky in order to save him. Before they sent them away Megamind's father told his infant son that he was destined for greatness, althrough Megamind couldn't hear the word "greatness" as the vessel's door was already closing. Megamind bears a strong resemblance to his father but inherited his mother's bright green eyes. Minion Minion is Megamind’s best friend, side kick, and (formely evil) minion. Minion is a sentient fish that Megamind’s mother gave him before sending Megamind to Earth. Minion’s been charged with the duty of looking out for Megamind and taking care of him. Often, Minion seems to be the more intelligent of the two, but that could be because Minion tends to be more conservative and practiced than Megamind. Life with Minion is about fun and games as much as it’s about evil and terror. Minion is the guy that Megamind can turn to for brainstorming and creativity. Minion seems to be the one that comes up with the textiles for Megamind’s costumes and it looks like he takes care of simple things like making sure Megamind gets fed and has a second opinion on his evil plans. When Megamind decides to give someone Metro Man’s super powers, Minion is the one who speaks up and tells Megamind that it’s a bad idea. Megamind doesn’t listen and goes through with his plans, which end up with Hal Stewart, the creepy camera man who works with Roxanne, getting infused with Metro Man’s DNA. Minion once again tells Megamind that it’s a mistake and moves to defuse Hal, but Megamind stops him. The third strike is when Minion notices that Megamind has fallen in love with Roxanne and tries to stop him, pointing out that the bad guy never gets the girl. This results in a fight and Minion eventually leaves the evil lair and Megamind. After being beaten by Titan the first time and finding out Metro Man’s secret, Megamind goes to jail. While he is there, Minion disguises himself as the Warden and Megamind dramatically apologizes for everything he’s done in order to get out of jail. When ‘the warden’ says he’s not buying it, Megamind gives his real confession, telling Minion that he’s genuinely sorry for hurting the people of Metro City, Roxanne, and most importantly, Minion. Minion reveals his identity and lets Megamind out of jail. During the final battle with Titan, Minion has to impersonate Megamind to trick the renegade ‘hero’. Minion knows enough about Megamind to play the role well enough to trick everyone, including Hal and Roxanne. Minion overplays his defeat at the hands of Hal, and Megamind gives him the time to act out the entire death scene before tossing him in the fountain and calling him a drama queen. Roxanne Ritchi Roxanne was the hostage in nearly every attempt of Megamind at taking over Metro City. Though she was always saved by Metro Man, his help was often unnecessary. He fusses over his appearance before seeing her even before things began to become romantic between them, which shows that he’s trying to impress her even when they were enemies. After Metro Man’s defeat, Megamind visits the Metro Man museum in his pajamas and to avoid letting Roxanne see him dressed so un-evilly, he takes on the persona of one of the workers in the museum. As Bernard, he spends a lot of time with Roxanne and shares dinners and jokes with her. After a short time, they both become infatuated with one another. Because of an accident, Roxanne learns Bernard’s true identity and becomes furious with Megamind for tricking her into falling in love with him. She dumps him and they walk away from one another. The next day, Megamind goes to fight Titan and things go poorly when Titan goes berserk. Megamind goes to Roxanne for help, who helps only after he claims that she's the most intelligent person he knows. The two of them go to Metro Man’s home to find out how to stop Titan, once there they learn that Metro Man had faked his own death and Megamind decides that he's giving up the fight, even though he’s never been known to give up on anything before. He expresses that it’s because he is a bad guy and doesn’t win, doesn’t fly into the sunset, and doesn’t get the girl. He leaves Roxanne feeling guilty and he goes back to prison. Later, when Roxanne is captured by Titan, she pleas with Megamind through video to become the guy he used to be that would never give up. Seeing the woman he’s fallen in love with in danger, Megamind decides to try to defeat Titan once and for all. When the fight is over and Megamind wins the battle, he admits to Roxanne that the reason he won was because he was fighting for her. Roxanne forgives him and gives him a hug. Later, during the opening of the Megamind museum, she kisses him on the cheek. Metro Man The relationship between Metro Man and Megamind is the classic superhero/super-villain dichotomy. Megamind believes that there is a mutual respect, a sportsmanship to their battles, and that good and evil are integral to each other. Megamind regards Metro Man as the ultimate adversary, despite that fact that he loses to him every time. Metro Man is probably one of the most important figures in Megamind’s entire life. Megamind dedicates his life to defeating Metro Man, because even when they were in grade school together, Metroman had a privileged life and Megamind had to fight tooth and nail for everything he ever got. In a way, the entire ordeal was a way to get Metro Man to notice him too. Even on opposite sides of the spectrum, Megamind and Metro Man bicker in a friendly way while they are fighting one another. Neither one really hurts the other until Metro Man ‘dies’ at the abandoned observatory. Megamind is in disbelief at first when he sees Metro Man’s skeleton, but he recovers surprisingly quickly and celebrates Metro Man’s defeat. Not long after, Megamind becomes consumed with depression because now that he finally destroyed his nemesis he feels he no longer has a purpose and he goes to the Metro Man museum to destroy the memory of Metro Man in an attempt to move on. Later, after creating Titan and then Titan going berserk, Megamind finds out that Metro Man had faked his own death in order to become Music Man. For some reason, Megamind enjoys the cat screeching sound of Music Man singing, but he still feels lost about Metro Man’s choice to end their games together for that reason. Metro Man explains that it’s his calling and hints to Megamind that Megamind should listen to his own calling of being a hero, but Megamind doesn’t take the hint until he sees Roxanne in danger. Later, Metro Man assists to the inauguration of the Megamind Museum where is seen in the crowd (disguised), silently congratulating his former nemesis. Metro City's Prison inmates When Megamind crash landed in the prison as a baby, the inmates took care of him and taught him to view them as the good guys and the guards as the bad guys. They presumably convinced baby Megamind to blew up a wall with his binky so that they could escape, which could be the reason of why he and Minion were seen having their own cell during his childhood. Warden Warden is the nearest thing Megamind has of a father. Even though Warden treated Megamind rather with contempt, he doesn't seem to hate him at all as he wished both Megamind and Minion good luck when they went to save Roxanne. Trivia *Since Megamind was eight days old on Christmas It's possible that he was born on December 17th *He has an habit of pressing his face against something when he speaks. Gallery Megamind!.png Baby Megamind.png|Baby Megamind Timetogo.png|Megamind's mother picks him up BabyMegamind2.png|Baby Megamind being held by his mother MegamindFamily.jpg|Megamind's mother hands him over to his father MegamindFamily2.png|Megamind's father carries him to the escape pod BabyMegamind4.png|Baby Megamind is placed in the escape pod Heresyourbinky.png|Megamind's father gives him his binky BabyMegamindbinky.png|Baby Megamind looks at his parents BabyMegamind5.png|Baby Megamind with Minion and his binky MegamindParentsGoodbye.png|Megamind's parents watch him depart BabyMegamindTakesOff-1-.png|Baby Megamind departs from his home planet MegamindMeetsMetroMan.png|Megamind sees Metro Man for the first time WelcomeMegamind-1-.png|Baby Megamind and Minion land in the prison yard BabyMegamindMinionInmates.png|The inmates teach Megamind about good and bad BabyMegamind7.png|Megamind tries out his first invention BabyMegamindWarden.png|Baby Megamind is stopped by Warden YoungMegamind.png|Megamind is allowed to go to school MegamindPrototype.png|Megamind works on a prototype for Minion's suit Timeout-1-.png|Young Megamind is put in time out Megaminddodgeball-1-.png|Young Megamind about to get hit with Kick balls SchoolPicture01.png|Megamind's school picture MegamindBecomesBad-1-.png|Megamind accepts his role as the bad guy MegamindIsExpelled.png|Megamind is expelled from grade school BOOO.png|Megamind scares the Warden ModelCitizen.png|Megamind pretends to be good MegamindChuckle.png|Megamind chuckles evily MegamindEscape.png|Megamind's escape plan begins Wemeetagain.png|''We meet again...'' Whyisn'tshescreaming.png|Megamind is confused when Roxanne doesn't scream Temptress.png|Megamind calls Roxanne "Temptress" HurtMegamind.png|Megamind is hurt by Roxanne's remark It begins2.png|Megamind's plan starts Custombabysealleatherboots.png|Megamind showing his baby seal leather boots YoudiditSir-1-.png|''"You did it, Sir"'' MinionMegamindVictory.png|Megamind and Minion celebrate their victory MegamindTriumphs-1-.png|Megamind smiles when he reaches the City Hall MinionCarriesMegamind.png|Minion carries Megamind into the Mayor's office MegamindGlare-1-.png|Megamind glares at Minion MegamindMuseum-1-.png|Megamind talks with Metro Man's statue Ollo-1-.png|''Ollo?'' ItsHello-1-.png|''It's "hello"'' NotTheBadGuyAnymore-1-.png|''Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore'' Megamindblackmamba-1-.png|Megamind wearing "The Black Mamba" Putyourhandsintheair01.png|''Put your hands in the air!'' MegamindTheHero-1-.png|Metro City cheers for Megamind MegamindDefenderOfMetroCity-1-.png|Megamind, Defender of Metro City Megamindgetsthegirl01.png|Megamind holds Roxanne Megamindgetsthegirl02.png|Roxanne kisses Megamind on the cheek Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Aliens